Shy
by Jessikur
Summary: And we all thought that Hinata was shy! NaruHina more and better info inside


**A/n: **Now, I love SasuNaru couplings as much as every other rabid shonen-ai fangirl, but I couldn't resist doing a NaruHina one. They're my favorite straight coupling, and I just got this random idea I thought was cute. xD

I'm sorry if my attempt at this isn't very good. I'm not so used to writing anything other then yaoi. Heh. But I'm thinking this will turn out just fine.

**Summary (a better one): **We all thought that Hyuuga Hinata was the shiest person in the town of Konoha. Well, think again: Uzumaki Naruto, one we all see as loud and obnoxious, beats her. When it comes to talking to her, that is. Will Naruto be able to overcome it and talk to her about his feelings? And, how will she respond?

And I know that sucks. lol

**Warnings: **Um, it's a NaruHina, if you haven't already guessed. Also, there's very little language in it. That's why it's rated K+. Lastly, there's a bit of OOCness, but it fits alright.

**Also: **The kids are around 17 or 18 in this story.

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

**Enjoy**

Hyuuga Hinata was known as the town of Konoha's shiest person. She was shy around everyone she knew, and even more so around the one boy she had like ever since her days at the ninja academy. She was soft spoken, and she stuttered constantly. Children used to make fun of her for it all the time, making her even more shy and less confident. However, there was always one boy, the same boy she crushed, who always made her feel more confident and strong. He made he feel as if she was on the top of the world, and she loved it.

Her crush was acting strange and out of character recently. You see, his name was Uzumaki Naruto. This boy was known as Konoha's most boisterous, loud, obnoxious person ever to live there. Even Naruto's appearance was noisy; his bright yellow hair stood out among everyone's and his bright blue eyes shone more vividly then anyone in the worlds. But, lately, Naruto couldn't talk to her without choking over his words or stuttering. It was as if he never knew what to say. It was as if he was having the same problem she had been having for years now.

But what could that mean? Did Naruto feel the same way? Ha! Hinata was not one to get her hopes up, and she would not think that way. Naruto never liked her before, why now? She was not much different then she was several years ago, when the crush began. Sure, she was a few inches taller, but it wasn't like she had filled out much. She was still pretty short compared to her friends, and her breasts were nothing special. Besides, she always had a hooded sweatshirt on anyways, and she didn't think Naruto was a pervert, or at least not a huge one. So why would anything be different?

If only the answers could be more clear. One would think with her Byukagon, she would be able to see through anything, but not this. Naruto was the most confusing thing she had ever tried to figure out.

'_This is not fair!' _she would scream inside her head sometimes in frustration.

She would figure it out, though. That much, she was determined and clear on. The whole matter of how, well, that was a big factor that she would soon work out later.

-----

'_This isn't fair! Gah!' _Uzumaki Naruto thought, plopping down onto his big bed. Staring out the window, he sighed. Leaning against his headboard, he closed his eyes, musing, '_Why can't I figure this out? It's _Hinata_! I've never had problems speaking with her before, why now?'_

Why now? Well, lately, Naruto had been acting super shy around his friend, and it was very strange to him. He wanted to see if anything was different today, but he failed. Whenever he went to speak with her, his palms would sweat and his knees would shake. The feelings were all so new and foreign to him, and it confused him very much.

'_Why am I being so shy anyways?' _he asked himself. It was Hinata, after all. He had known her since he was little, so why now? Naruto knew Hinata must have felt something towards him because of the way she acted. Being the shy girl she was, though, she would never tell him about it. And before these feelings started, Naruto had never seen anything other then Sakura, his childhood crush. So, why Hinata?

Well, Naruto saw her in a new light. He blamed it on puberty, but I will let you in on it: Naruto has matured. Well, not _completely_, but more so then before, at least. He was still slightly obnoxious and loud, but he was becoming more of a man now. When he looked at Hinata, he saw the most beautiful girl ever, even prettier then Sakura. Thinking of Sakura only made him think of a teammate or sister, but nothing more. Besides, over all these years, she was still stuck on Sasuke. Why chase her around when there is barely any interest left anyways?

He sighed again, looking at the colorful, falling leaves outside. Tons of these questions, and they all had one answer: Naruto liked Hinata.

But only one question remained: how was he to tell her?

Growling in frustration, Naruto leapt out of his bed. Grabbing his jacket, he headed outside, to the park.

-----

It was in the middle of fall, the leaves were beginning to fall from the trees; their rich colors making Konoha look gorgeous. Hinata always liked fall; it was peaceful. In spring, there are many festivals; in summer, kids are out and about goofing around; and in winter, there's Christmas, which is the loudest of them all. Autumn was quiet, just like Hinata liked it.

The Hyuuga girl was walking through a park one day. The sun was shining over head, slightly covered by fluffy clouds (that were probably being looked at by Shikamaru), and the sky was a pretty, azure blue. The square was calm today; not many children were playing in the leaves, which Hinata found odd. Perhaps they were still at the academy. She sighed, tucking a strand of her dark blue hair behind her ear, and decided not to care about those things. She had other problems to short out. Sitting down on a bench, she closed her light eyes, taking in the tranquility.

She was in such a trance, she did not hear the crunch of the leaves drawing nearer and nearer towards her. Feeling something touch her leg, she jumped, grabbing for her kunai.

-----

Uzumaki Naruto was taking a stroll through the park, thinking about his problem: Hyuuga Hinata. How on earth was he ever going to talk to her when A) she's so shy, B) he never saw her, and C) he was being so shy?

Sighing, Naruto looked up, only to see Hinata sitting on a park bench with her eyes closed. '_That solved problem letter B, at least.' _he thought.

Hinata looked very relaxed, but Naruto couldn't help but try to get her attention. Since words weren't working so well at the moment, he decided to approach her.

The leaves crunched under his feet, which he thought would make her eyes open. It didn't, so he knelt down in front of her, tapping her leg. Her eyes shot open instantly, and she grabbed for a kunai.

But there was no need for the knife, she realized; Naruto was kneeled in front of her with a grin of his face. He laughed quietly and stood, holding his hand out towards her. It all seemed so natural, as if he hadn't actually practiced approaching her like this many times. When she stood with him, blushing, he froze, not remembering what to do next.

'_Shit.' _was all he thought.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata stammered out. Her blush deepened when Naruto's eyes locked with hers, and when she noticed him blushing too, she quickly looked away. But she didn't let go of the hand she was still holding. He didn't either.

Naruto wanted to kick himself. Really, was it that hard to say hello?

"Hi… uh, H-hinata … well, h-hi." Apparently, it was. He wanted to roll him eyes at himself, but held it back. His cheeks were tinted pink from the embarrassing stuttered hello, but Naruto blushed even harder when he noticed that they were still holding hands. However, he just couldn't let go. He didn't even care that his hands were sweating badly.

He started walking slowly, - not knowing what else to do- taking her along with him. As they strolled, Naruto contemplated on what to say. He was interrupted in his musings, though, when Hinata spoke, "Um, N-naruto-kun? W-what, I mean; w-where are you t-taking me?"

"Nowhere special," he answered quietly, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. Honestly, Naruto had no idea what he was doing; he was lost. Hell, he didn't even remember where he was now. Oh yes, the park. Was it supposed to be so hot in fall? Oh, and where was he going to take her again? Hm, there was a nice waterfall behind the park, in the woods. That would be perfect, right? Naruto thought so, nodding to himself and sighing.

How was he _ever _going to tell her when he couldn't even remember what he was doing?

'_Stupid emotions.' _he thought. '_I should just be a bastard like Sasuke and I wouldn't have to care about this stuff.' _he tried not to snicker at that. '_Stupid Sasuke.' _1

-----

The two ninja strolled through the park silently, hand in hand, neither of them complaining. The mere presence Naruto made Hinata want to squeal like a rabid fangirl, but she held it back; it was not in her nature to wail like an idiot.

"Just back behind these woods a bit," Naruto squeezed her hand, making her blush a bright pink. He looked down at the ground, saying, "I-it isn't far."

Hinata just nodded and followed him, not caring where they were going, as long as they were together. When they reached the waterfall, she stopped, staring at it in awe. She hadn't seen very many waterfalls in her lifetime, and this one had to have been the most beautiful. Hinata loved waterfalls because of their massive power, but also their beauty. The fact that the blonde boy she admired so much was here, though, made it so much less amazing. Naruto was, well, just that: amazing.

"Wow." was all she said.

Naruto looked at her, paying no attention to the loud cascade. "Yeah, wow."

She blushed. '_Is he talking about me? Oh my…No way…'_

-----

Hinata looked amazing to him right now, her eyes were wide and his hair was blowing. Her skin looked so smooth, and he wanted to reach out and touch it. He stomach knotted, and his face reddened. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, so badly right now.

Hinata looked over at him, noticing his stare. His eyes were deeper then usual, as if he was longing for something. She just stared back, her mouth parted slightly, not knowing what to do. Then he whispered it again, "Wow."

It was silent for a moment while the two teens just stared at one another.

"Hinata…" Naruto looked to the ground, shifting his body so that he was facing her.

"Y-yes?" her face looked like a cherry.

He looked up, his eyes still the same deepness, but they were shining. Shimmering in that determination she had seen throughout the years.

"I like you." he whispered, moving closer towards her.

Honestly, Hyuuga Hinata should be in record books for becoming the reddest person in the world.

-----

Naruto felt like peeing himself. That's how nervous he was.

Something in Hinata's eyes, though, led Naruto to believe that he had to tell her, no matter what reaction she had. For some reason now, he felt as if his heart would break even more so if he didn't take a shot at even trying to tell her. If she didn't like him back, well, he could live. To take a chance, no matter how scary, was what Naruto had to do.

"I like you…" Naruto whispered, so quietly that it was almost drowned out by the waterfall behind him. Almost; Hinata still heard.

"Y-you do!?" she squeaked, bewildered.

He nodded, touching her face. His was almost as red as hers was, and his hands were warm with sweat from the nervousness. Why was she so surprised? Did she not like him back?

'_Oh, Kami-sama, don't do that to me!' _Naruto felt like screaming to the heavens.

Holding back a sigh, he stroked her cheeks, loving the smoothness. He couldn't believe how her pale skin felt against his rough hands; they were white like milk and smooth like satin. He had a sudden, strong impulse to just start kissing her softly, all over, to feel (and taste) her skin. He held back, not wanting to rush with things. He would be as gentle as can be for his girl, no matter how strong the urge. He would do anything.

-----

Naruto nodded slightly, touching Hinata's already hot face. His was almost as red as hers, and his hands were warm with sweat, but she didn't care. Naruto was touching her! "I like you very much," he whispered, leaning closer.

She wanted to squeal _very _badly now. How long had she been dreaming of this day? Six, seven years now? Too long, that's for sure.

Feeling more confident, she whispered back without a stutter, "I like you too. Very much."

Naruto grinned. "Good."

He kissed her.

-----

Naruto leaned in close, so close that he could feel her tepid, uneven breaths on his lips. Feeling it only wanted to make him want to kiss her harsher, but he waited for he response.

"I like you too. Very much."

He gasped slightly, not really expecting a straightforward, non-stuttered response from shy, little Hinata.

"Good," he grinned, saying it more to himself then to her.

Not bothering to think about it- or anything really- any longer, he moved in, closing the gap between them.

The kiss was, well, like electricity to put it simply (yes, simply). Now, when one thinks of electricity they tend to think light bulbs, or something along the lines of light. This kiss, however, was more like the zap! you get from being shocked. This zap was more exhilarating, full of passion and beauty. Maybe electricity isn't a good simile; it is too quick and powerful, whereas this kiss was soft and long lasting, which pleased both of the two receiving it.

With a quick breath from both teens, the kiss was deepened.

Their lips fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces that were once lost in the depths of fuzzy carpeting, now found and put back together. Hinata started to kiss him back, and Naruto moaned into the touch, wanting more. He wrapped his arms around her lithe form, deepening the kiss more.

When they parted, though neither of them really wanted to, they both grinned. Perfect.

Hinata's smile was bigger, though as she said, "Very, _very _much."

And fireworks started going off again.

-----

**A/n: **It was slightly, well, way fluffy. But I liked it. I don't really care if you don't.

**1) **I had to put Sasuke in there. Call me a stupid fangirl, whatever. I just like him. Hehe.

Please Review! Flames are more then welcome! I love being entertained. xD


End file.
